Torn
by StephieCakes15
Summary: Everything Renesmee knows about her life is all a lie. Up until now things have been great. All it takes is one bad dream to change things forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: so basically this story is about how Renesmee's life is after the Volturi killed her whole family and everyone in the meadow that day. She doesnt remember anything that happened but as time goes by she starts remembering things. Theres going to be a whole bunch of twists so be prepared :) **

**Disclaimer: i do NOT own Twilight or anything involving twilight.**

**Chapter One**

I stepped out of the steamy shower, hating the fact that the human part of me needs it. Why do I have to be different from every other vampire in existence, I wondered not for the first time.

I took the time to carefully curl my long wavy chocolate brown hair. I didn't bother with make up. What's the point? I look perfect without it anyways.

I slipped on my short green summer dress and sliver strappy heels. I spun around, loving the way the material felt against my thighs.

"Renesmee Carly, get your butt down here!" Screamed my father, Aro.

I rolled my eyes and flew down the stairs.

Living with the Volturi, the most powerful vampire coven in the world, isn't always easy. It wasn't always like this though. I used to live with other vampires I just don't remember anything about them. The only thing I know is that my birth father was a vampire and my birth mother was a human. I've always wondered how my birth father managed to not kill my birth mother.

I passed Felix, my somewhat kind of almost boyfriend/ super totally hot vampire, and he winked at me. I couldn't help but laugh. He was always making me smile. But there was still a part of me that didn't want to fully commit to being in a relationship with him. I know it was probably hurting him but I couldn't help playing with his heart. He made it almost too easy.

I was walking into the kitchen when my mother, Sulpicia exclaimed," Oh! My dear! Don't you look lovely!"

"Thanks mom" I said as I walked over to the breakfast table where she was sitting, bent down and kissed her perfect, white, cold cheek "Good morning."

"Where's daddy?" I asked her.

"He's down in the throne room talking with your uncles" she told me.

"Arrivederci, Mama." I said smiling as I went to find my father.

"Ciao daddy, Caius and Marcus." I said smiling.

"My dear Renesmee, you look lovelier with each passing day." My father said.

"Thanks"

"Are you sure you would like to attend public school?"

"We've been over this hundreds of times, and it's a private school, yes I would. I need more human interaction. These castle walls are suffocating me! And you promise me that when I looked 16 I would be able to make my own decisions."

"Your right, of course, my dear."

I looked up at the big ancient clock that hung over the thorns and realized that if I didn't leave right then I would be late even with driving as fast as I, among other vampires, drove.

"I'm going to be late!" I said in a panicky voice as I ran out to find my macaroni and cheese colored 2009 ford mustang.

As I pulled into the parking lot of St. Marias, everybody looked up from where they were standing, walking and talking with a curious expression on their face.

I was a tad bit nervous about how I would handle the smell of human blood all around me but as I opened the door to my car, I was flooded with joy when the strongest thing I smelled was the different scents of expensive perfumes and colognes.

As I walked toward where the main office was located, I over heard, with my excellent vampire hearing, what everyone was saying about me. I walked passed a group of stuck up looking human perfect girls and I heard one of them say how pissed she was that there was a new student on campus and how she wasn't going to share the attention with her.

She was jealous of my perfect looks, obviously.

I couldn't help but smile at that.

I finally reached the main office, when the scent of another vampire hit me. I resisted the urge to crouch down into a fighting stance.

Something about the way it smelled was oddly familiar, even though I know I've never smelled it before. I couldn't figure out why so I pushed the thought to the back of my mind.

My schedule went something like this:

1st: English 11 with Mr. Mancini

2nd: Math with Mr. Sherman

15 Minute Break

3rd: History with Mrs. LaRox

4th: Italian with Mrs. Moretti

Lunch

5th: Chemistry with Mr. Ricci

I was scared that I was going to be far behind in my classes since it was the middle of the semester, but turns out that I was already ahead of everyone else.

In English, the class had been reading _Romeo and Juliet_. I had already read the book and seen the movie hundreds of times. I could recite the lines in my sleep. Mr. Mancini was shocked by how well I knew the story.

When I was the only person in the class who could answer a difficult question about the story, I heard the stuck up girl, who I didn't notice was in the class until that very moment, muttered under her breathe "Of course. On top of being gorgeous she's also a freaking genius..."

"Jackie would you like to repeat that for the whole class to hear?" asked Mr. Mancini.

"I was just saying how great its going to be have her in our class!" Jackie said with fake enthusiasm.

Mr. Mancini didn't buy it but didn't push the topic any further.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Nothing really standing out. Second period came and went. Same with third.

The only thing that stood out in fourth was a cute Italian boy, with curly dark hair, Dante, asked me if I would like to spend lunch with him and meet his friends. I gladly accepted. It made me happy that someone had the nerve to talk to me.

When class was over, Mrs. Moretti asked me what I had thought about her class. I told her I thought it was pretty funny how in an American speaking school in Italy you can take Italian. She had laughed as if I had made a joke.

Dante had waited patiently by the door, then walked me to meet his friends.

When we walked up to his friends, I was a little surprised at how good looking they all were. One by one they all introduced themselves.

Adriana was the prettiest one there. She had short black hair and large green eyes that reminded me of a cat. And a slim figure. She was also very well dressed. They all were.

Rosa, Adriana's best friend, was the next to introduce herself. She was a short, petite girl with long blond hair, piercing blue eyes and a thick Italian accent.

Georgio, Rosa's boyfriend, had dark hair and eyes the same color.

Kellen was the only non-Italian, besides me, sitting at the table. He had moved to Volterra, 3 years back from England. He was a blond haired, blue eyes beauty.

They were all very nice and easy to talk to. I liked them instantly.

Rosa asked me where I came from and how they've never seen me before.

I told them that I was adopted and didn't really know that much about my birth family other then they were all killed in a freak car accident when I was 2 years old. And how I was adopted by a very wealthy, unknown, Italian family and have been living with them since. They insisted home schooling me up until now. I told them that I've lived in Italy since the accident and that I have a younger brother, Alec, and a younger sister, Jane.

By that time lunch was over and there was only one more class of the day. I have always hated science and today wasn't any different. As I walked into chemistry, I noticed that familiar, yet unfamiliar, vampire smell. I also noticed that there was something very different about the smell. It smelled sweet like a vampire and yet something almost dog like.

Mr. Ricci introduced me to the class, miss pronouncing my name. I told him and the class to just call me Nessie.

After that, he sent me to the only empty seat in the room. As I walked closer to my new seat, the weird vampire smell got stronger. The smell was coming from a tall dark, yet vampire pale, Indian boy with dark brown eyes, named Jacob. He looked to be about 17 years old and very attractive. My seat was next to his, of course.

The way he looked and smelled triggered something inside me. I couldn't figure out what it was though.

I sat down and heard a low hiss escape his mouth. No one besides me heard it.

I spent the rest of the class ignoring him and tried to focus on .

The final bell rang, signaling the end of the day. I went to grab my books when they slipped off the desk.

Before they could crash to the floor, Jacob caught them with his super vampire speed. As I took my books back, he looked into my emerald green eyes with a look confusion on his face and quickly walked away.

**Authors note: sorry if it was really bad and ifs theres any mistakes in spelling or grammar. please review! i would love to know what you guys thought about it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Theres nothing to really say abou this chapter other then some of you might be a tad bit mad... haha **

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything exspecialy the stuff about the twilight saga.**

**Chapter Two**

Later that night when I was doing chemistry homework, I started thinking about Jacob. Even now I'm still confused by what had happened in class today.

I didn't have time to think about anymore due to the fact that my father was knocking on my door.

"Come in" I said, not wanting to get up from my large bed and disturb my papers.

My dad walked over to me and sat down on the edge of my bed, careful not to mess up the stacks of paper all over it.

I knew he was going to ask how my first day of school went, so instead of him having to ask, I just held out my hand. Offering him to take it. Without saying anything, he took my hand and began reading every thought I ever had. He read everything I thought of during the day.

When he came to the part about Jacob, a concerned and almost angry expression crossed his smooth face.

When he was finished, he saw me carefully studying his face and smiled, then let go of my hand.

"So it seems as if your day went fairly well." He said at last.

"Yah, I have to agree, it went by very fast though. I can't wait to go back tomorrow." I said with an excited smile.

"Its good to hear that, my dear," he stood up and kissed my perfect pale peach colored forehead. "Buona notte." Good night.

"Notte."

He walked of the room closing the door, quietly, behind him.

I finished my homework shortly while after, and then laid in bed thinking about Jacob. I expected to be awake for awhile but I fell asleep almost instantly.

In my dream I was in a huge snowy meadow. There were snow covered pine trees lining the outside of the meadow. Across the meadow from where I stood, I could see my entire family. Including the elite guards. And about 20 other vampires that I didn't know.

They all looked very tense, as if waiting for a fight at any moment. Their red eyes glowed fiercely.

Why wasn't I with them? And who were the vampires all around me?

A vampire, that looked a lot like me, picked me up and put me of a huge russet colored wolf. Then she whispered into his giant ears to run when he said so and to always keep me safe.

I was very young looking, I must have been about 2 or 3 years old, and very scared.

The same vampire that lifted me up to the big wolf whispered how much she loved me. Then a male vampire did the same, kissed my forehead and walked to stand by the female vampire, grabbing her hand as he got near her.

All the vampires around me looked as if they would have been crying. The wolves that I was just now aware of had baseball size tears falling from their muzzles. Some where even howling. There was a lot of _I love you's_ being said.

Then the inevitable fight began. Even at this young age, I knew there was no stopping this fight.

The wolf I was straddling began to run away from all the fighting. I gripped his thick fur and held on with all my strength. I was confused as to why we were running away from my loving family.

In this dream my family had turned into murdering monsters.

Still running with me on his back, the wolf jumped over a stream. Out of nowhere came Felix. The big wolf tried to run around him but he was just too fast.

Right when Felix grabbed the wolf's front legs, I jumped off his back and landed gracefully into a pile of white cold snow that started to melt around my hot body.

As I hit the ground, I heard the pain crunch of the wolf's legs being snapped in half. The wolf howled in agony.

The wolf lay there, struggling to get onto his feet. Felix didn't take any time to think. He ran straight for where the wounded wolf lay and jumped on his spin, smashing it into tiny little pieces. The wolf didn't move anything but his muzzle then.

Felix, then grabbed the wolf's head and twisted.

The wolf's big brown eyes went blank. He had lost that fight.

Felix walked over to me and carefully picked me up. The whole time I was screaming.

We ran back to where the others were fighting. It looked as thought the fight was over and the Volturi had won.

As I looked around I could see the bodies of my forgotten loved ones scattered across the snowy meadow.

One by one, Demetri threw their bodies into a now burning fire.

The air was automatically filled with a sickly, sweet smell. The smell of burning vampires.

Tears streamed down my young face as I took this all in.

The last body to be thrown onto the fire was the big russet wolf.

As the fire consumed his body, I realized who he was.

"No! Jacob!" I screamed, my voice cracking at the end.

I was suddenly awakened by the painful screams that escaped my throat and Felix shaking me.

"Nessie? Nessie! What's wrong?" he demanded yet his voice was filled with concern.

"I had a bad dream" I said feeling kind of stupid for sounding so young and naive.

He lifted me off the bed, pulled me into his arms and sat down with me in his lap and asked what the nightmare had been about.

"I- I- I don't remember. I said stuttering. Tears flowed from my eyes freely now.

And I really didn't remember. The only thing I could remember was those big brown eyes filled with the expression of death.

Felix wiped the tears away but new ones replaced them.

I really wish I could remember! The thought frustrated the hell out of me.

Felix started to pull me off his lap so he could stand up and leave but I put my arms around his neck and held on tight.

"No! Don't leave me! I demanded with pleading, tear filled eyes.

"Never" he said fiercely.

He arranged us so that we were both lying on the bed. My head on his well defined chest. He put a cold arm around me and with the other stroked my hair.

We didn't say anything, but it wasn't awkward.

I really wished he would kiss me. Instead of tell him, I placed my delicate hand on his cheek and showed him.

He was smiling as he lifted my face up to his. He gently pressed his lips to mine and then laid my head on his chest.

A couple minutes later, I fell asleep in his arms, feeling safe and warm.

**Authors note: i know some of you are most likely made but... i had to. Sorry. Please review, I'd love to see what you think about it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

That morning I woke up still in Felix's arms. He noticed that I was awake almost instantly. I wonder if he looked at my face all night along...

"Buon giorno, bello." Good morning, beautiful. Felix said with a smile playing at his lips.

"Morning" I said as I snuggled into his side, not wanting to get up.

"Ness, you need to get up," he said laughing." You have a hour until school and we have to measure your growth for the week."

"Ugh. I hate getting measured. I pretty much stopped growing a year ago. So isn't all this pointless?"

"We're just trying to be safe."

"Fine, I'm getting up" I said reluctantly. Just as I was rolling out of bed, my stomach growled loudly.

"Breakfast time for the half-human" Felix said with a chuckle.

Normally I would want human blood but since I can survive off both blood and human food, I choose to eat human food.

"Felix? Will you make me pancakes?" I asked sweetly as I batted my long eye lashes at him.

"Anything for you, my dear." He said standing up from the bed and bending down to kiss my full lips.

A minute later I left the room to shower and get ready.

...

I showered. Curled my hair. Put on dark eyeliner and matching mascara, framing my green eyes. Then applied clear lip gloss to my pink full lips.

Not sure of what to wear, I walked into the huge walk in-closet.

I wish Alice was here, I thought to myself.

Wait, whose Alice?

I felt as if I should know who she was but I didn't. That thought, for some reason, disturbed me more then I thought possible.

I pushed the thought away as I picked out what to wear. I decided to wear a purple and black, plaid, short skirt, a purple long shelved shirt with a vest over it and black leather, heeled knee high boots.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Loving the way I looked, and smiled.

As I was about to leave the bathroom, I noticed something green and shinny. I walked over to wear it lay and picked it up.

It was a heart shaped, emerald necklace. This would look great with my outfit, I thought to myself.

I put it on and it hung just a little passed my breasts. It was the exact same color as my eyes. It looked great.

Just then my stomach growled again, reminding me of my hunger.

I sniffed the air and was glad that I could smell the cooking pancakes.

I grabbed my books and headed down the stairs.

...

When I arrived at school, I got the same reaction I did the day before.

I wonder if that's how it's always going to be... I really hope not.

I saw Dante and the rest of my new friends standing around what looked to be a new ford truck.

All the guys looked excited. The girls, not so much.

I bet the guys would love to talk to Emmet and Jasper. I thought with a smile.

Wait, what? Who are they?

Why do I keep thinking of people I didn't know? That though disturbed me.

I shook my head, as if to shake away those thoughts. As I did, my curls bounced up and down then fell, perfectly, back into place.

Jackie was sitting on the bumper of her boyfriend, Sergio's, car. As I walked passed them, she casually stretched her long legs out, as if to trip me.

Me being smarter and more skilled then her, I stepped over them without even looking at her.

I heard her snort, making me laugh. I noticed that Sergio was checking me out, so I turned to him and smiled my most flirtatious smile, flipped my hair and kept walking.

By this point, everyone in the parking lot had noticed our little exchange. Some even had a look on their face that suggested I was a bitch. Other looked like they wish they had the guts to do the same.

It was all so funny to me that by the time I walked up to my new friends, I was laughing almost uncontrollably. They all looked at me as if I had lost my mind.

"What?" I asked blushing.

"What was all that about?" Kellen asked?

"She tired to trip me and Sergio is cute." I said as I turned around pretending to look for him.

The guys look a little disappointed and uncomfortable when I did that. Adriana, being a lifesaver, changed the subject. She asked how I did my make up so perfectly. I almost told her that I do everything perfectly but instead I just told her I wasn't sure.

The first bell rang signaling the beginning of school. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking as we walked to class. It's like I had blocked everything out. I didn't notice all the smells around me. In fact, I was barely breathing.

Before I could stop myself, I ran straight into Jacob. I wasn't normally clumsy, but every time I'm around him, I did something so... so... human.

Jacob used his speed to catch me and my books before I could fall.

He looked at me with a curious expression on his flawless face.

He obviously knew I was a vampire but he couldn't explain all my human like qualities.

All my friends looked at me, waiting for me to continue walking. They all looked confused when I said that they should go on ahead of me and that I really needed to talk to him.

Jacob looked as if he was going to protest but I grabbed his muscular arm and led him towards my car.

I unlocked the doors and told him to get in. He looked questioningly at me the whole time but did as I said, anyways.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Be quite." I growled. The truth is, I didn't know where we were going or why I felt the need to talk to him. All I knew is that for, whatever reason, it couldn't be at school.

There weren't that many cars around as I sped down the highway.

I finally knew where we were going to talk. A perfect little clearing surrounded by trees that only a vampire could see from where we were.

I parked the car on the side of the highway and we got out. I took off running, knowing Jacob would follow.

We had only run a couple miles into the clearing when my feet told me to stop. I don't know why I stopped there; it was like something froze my body in time.

Jacob stopped just inches away from where I now stood.

"So, why are we here exactly?" he asked in a curious voice.

"I don't really know. All I know is that there's something very familiar about you and I'm determined to find out why. You smell like a vampire and yet at the same time... something else. I can't seem to figure out what though." I said.

"I hear that all the time. Its because I smell like how I did in other life. It sounds weird but my vampire power is to remember things from my past lives. In my last life, I was a werewolf and I was killed by vampires trying to protect you. From what, I'm still not sure. All I know is that I died and was reborn as a human then changed into a vampire. Now it's your turn to explain why I can hear your heartbeat if your a vampire."

"I'm not really sure how it happened but my birth mother was a human and my birth father was a vampire." I said as I paced back and forth, trying to make sense of the situation. "All I know is that because of them, I'm half- vampire and half-human. The Volturi" I paused as he shuttered at the name. "Took me in when I was just a baby. They told me that something had happened to my real family but they didn't go into details." I had stopped walking and was now standing in front of him. We were starring at each others faces when our eyes met.

The second I looked into his brown eyes everything came rushing back to me.

It was like watching a movie of someone's life in fast forward.

It started with the day I was born. I could see the sweat glistening on my mother, Bella's, face. I could see my father, Edward, frantically trying to save her life. The all I could see was Jacob. My Jacob. I saw my aunts, Alice and Rosalie. My uncles, Jasper and Emmet. I saw the wolf pact. I saw my sweet faced, loving grandparents, Esme and Carlisle.

Alice changing my clothes a million times a day and taking pictures every few seconds, documenting my young life.

I saw how Rose was extremely protective of me.

I saw myself growing rapidly.

I was with Jacob most of the time. I over heard my parents talking about how he had imprinted with me. I didn't then nor do I now know what they meant by that.

I saw how upset everyone was when Alice and Jasper ran away.

The last thing I saw was exactly what had happened in my dream the night before.

I didn't realize that I was crying until Jacob gently shook me. I cringed away from his touch.

His eyes! They were exactly the same!

He must have known that I had, had a flashback of my early life.

"I can't handle this right now!" I screamed and ran away without looking back. I didn't bother with my car. Running would give me a chance to think. And anyways, the car wasn't as fast as I would have liked. I wanted to feel the wind blow through my hair.

I had no idea where I was running to; all I knew is that I couldn't stop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I know I haven't updated in forever. Sorry. Honestly I forgot about my story for awhile. Well here's my new chapter. I hope you like it. Its action packed :) haha. Review and I will have my next chapter up a lot sooner then this one :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving the twilight saga. **

I ran without stopping, without thinking, without breathing.

I ran for hours, how many i'm not sure of. It was well past dark, which is all i was sure of. I thought of only keeping myself hidden within the trees.

Allowing my emotions to blow the cover of the most powerful beings in the world would not be the smartest thing to do.

Hours before I had ran out of the city limits of Volterra but at the time I didn't care no matter what the price might be.

After awhile I started slowing down. I knew my parents were most likely worries about my whereabouts and I knew that I would have a lot of explaining to do the moment I got back home.

But as I thought more about it, I realized that they were the ones who had some explaining to do. They have to explain to me why they murdered my whole family in cold blood. They have to explain why the allowed me to live.

It shocked me to realize that I didn't know about any of this until this afternoon. I knew I should ask someone, but I wasn't sure who. I wasn't sure who could possibly know about my strange past.

Felix!

Of course! He would know, or so I hoped.

I turned around and ran back to the castle. I ran faster and harder then I ever have before.

Just as I reached the city limits, I caught the sent of a few lone humans. Normally the sent wouldnt affect me as much as it did then but at the moment all I wanted was one thing and one thing only, blood.

I sniffed the air letting my vampire senses take over. The smell was coming from two miles away at my right.

As I got closer to the humans, a human girl let of a piercing scream, one that instantly filled me with dread. I've never heard someone sound as scared as she did just then. I knew that I would do anything in my power to protect her, even if it meant fighting off bigger, stronger vampires. This girl was going to live.

I quietly ran forward, letting my vampire smell lead me. As I almost rounded the corner of an alley, I heard sinister laughter coming from two males.

Still following the smell, I walked into the alley. The alley was darkly lit, I knew that the humans wouldnt see me even if they were staring straight at me. Although it was dark, i could make out every feature on their faces, from the ugly smiles on the men's face to the terrified look on the young girls face. It angered me to see that she was no older then twenty two.

Getting closer, I crept behind a large dumpster. My vampire stelth making me silent to human ears. The only sound I made was the slight tapping of my heels on the wet assphalt. The humans a few yards away wouldn't hear a thing.

The younger of the two guys had pushed the girl up against the brick wall. While the other one was trying to kiss her screaming face. From where I stood I could see that her face was wet with tears. Still kissing her, the guy tried to remove her shirt.

I knew in that instant that their plan was to rape and murder this poor girl. I knew I had to do something and fast.

Walking as loudly as my vampire body would let me, I stepped out from behind the dumpster. All eyes were on me almost instantly. Good.

"Help me!" the crying girl screamed. The two guys were too hypnotized by my looks to shut her up.

"Well hello there, boys" I said flirtatiously, acting clueless to what was happening around me. To the guys I looked like a helpless, beautiful girl.

The guys took their eyes off of me long enough to share a look that clearly said they wanted me instead of the screaming girl. My plan had worked.

The guy holding the girl against the wall let her go and shoved her towards the ground. Then he slowly started walking towards me. If he was smart he would be running and screaming the other way.

I just stood there, with my hands on my slender waist, waiting for him to get closer.

"Hey, Beautiful. Whatcha doing out here alone in the middle of the night? This place isn't safe for girls like you." Said the guy in a teasing voice.

I didn't say anything; I just stood there with a smile on my face.

"Your not scared little girl? Hey Roger! Look at this! She isn't scared"

Roger, the guy who was just kissing the girl was now standing behind the other guy, waiting for the fun to start.

"I think we should change that, Chris"

They were now about a yard or so away from where I stood. They didn't scare me, I just stood there wait for the inevitable. I knew I could take them out with my pinkie. Thinking about how these guys where going to die almost made me laugh.

Chris and Roger, still walking towards me, were now a few inches away. Before they could even blink, I was standing where they had stood a few minutes ago.

Not being able to hide my amusement, I started laughing.

Dazed and confused, the two men turned around.

I stood there, just in front of them, waiting for them to make their next move.

Chris, being the braver of the two, took a step towards me. Roger following did the same. And once again, I jumped over them and stood where I was when they first saw me. Now standing behind the two confused men, I leaned forward and laughed evilly into Chris's ear. I saw the hairs on his arms stand up straight. At that, I laughed again.

Slowly, they both turned around and looked at me face. But instead of seeing the sweet face that had just mere seconds ago, the saw a face that would haunt their nightmares for the rest of the miserable lives, that is, of course, if they lived.

"What are you?" Roger asked, voice trembling.

In a cold voice, I leaned forward and said" Your worse nightmare". I could never stand when people treated others with cruelty. "You really shouldn't have done that to her." I said pointing my slim polished finger toward the girl lying on the floor openly sobbing now.

"I do what I want when I want and there's no body to stop me" Chris said, in his raspy voice, with almost no fear.

"I can and will stop you. You've never seen anyone like me" I said as I crouched down, getting ready to throw myself at these two men. This is going to be easy; I almost wished it was going to be a little bit more challenging.

Looking at my fighting stance, both men started laughing. Chris flexed his muscular arms and winked at Roger.

When standing up, Chris towered over my 5'5 slender body.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall." I said with a menacing laugh.

"Bring it on, Cupcake." Chris said. Obviously unnerved.

He took a small step toward me and a hiss escaped from my lips, involuntarily. Chris fell to the floor with howling laughter.

Wrong move.

Roger, not finding any of this funny anymore, begged Chris to get up. I had almost forgotten he was there, almost.

Without me noticing, he must have pressed himself up against the wall when Chris and I were talking.

Roger caught me looking at him and tried to run. I was standing in front of him before he had taken two steps. I grabbed him by the arms and threw him to the floor just like Chris had done to he girl.

His head hit the ground slightly as I pinned him onto the floor.

His neck was so close to my waiting mouth but I knew that I couldn't drink his sweet, warm blood just yet. Instead of biting into his neck, I lifted him up off the ground with one arm and threw against the farthest wall from where we stood. He hit the bricks with a loud crack. Surely a few bones were shattered.

The impact must not have been as hard as I thought because Roger starting standing back up on wobbly legs. I walked over to where he was struggling to get up and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him, once again, off the ground. He let out a loud whimper.

He flinched under my arm as I lifted him toward my face. "You're not going to live long enough to regret abusing that girl" I said in a sickly sweet voice. Even Chris, laying a few feet away frozen in terror, whimpered as I spoke.

He got up just then and started running in the opposite direction of me. I almost thought about letting him go, but only for a second.

Throwing Roger against the wall yet again, I raced towards Chris and jumped in front of him.

He screamed but stands frozen in place. I put my hands of both of his trembling shoulders and kneed him to the crotch. I heard the satisfying crunch of breaking bones. His scream was louder then I thought possible for a human.

I put my hand over his mouth to stifle his screams. He broke a few teeth trying to bite my rock hard hand.

I thrust my hand upward, shattering his nose. He spit out a pile of bloody teeth as blood gushed out of his nose. I almost licked the blood off.

Out of impulse, I took a deep breath. The intoxicating sent of blood drove me crazy. I bent my head down towards his neck and sank my fangs into his soft flesh. He screamed out in pain.

The second the blood hit my tongue, I couldn't stop sucking the blood out of his body.

I sank my fangs in deeper. By now Chris wasn't feeling anything but pleasure. Being half human, the person I was feeding from experience great pleasure, almost like having sex. He was moaning in pleasure loudly.

That made me want his blood even more. Before I knew it, the blood was gone.

I normally didn't like killing people but just then I didn't care, I was still soo thirsty.

I looked around for Roger and found him in a heap on the floor. He never recovered from his last fall.

Listening for a heart beat, I walked over to him.

As I picked him up I heard a faint heartbeat.

With a smile, I lift his neck towards my mouth. I sank my fangs as deep as they could go and started sucking his life's blood greedily from his neck.

His blood was even sweeter the Chris's. Almost too soon, I had sucked out of all his blood.

Still pressing his neck to my face, a figure stepped put from around the corner. The figure started walking towards me and, dropping Roger's limp body, I let out a hiss.

"Down Kitty, It's just me." Felix said, unsuccessfully trying not to smile.

Still on edge, I said " You should know better then to sneak up on a vampire when they're hunting, Felix."

I was still glad he was there though.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Aro heard screaming and asked me to go check it out. I caught your sent and followed it here and I wanted to make sure everything was okay. You've been gone all day, I've been worried." Felix said, handing me a handkerchief.

I wiped the blood off my face.

Before we walked out of the alley, I looked around for the girl and was happy when she was no where in sight. Then I lit the bodies of the two men on fire and walked away with out a backwards glance.

...

Felix and I where almost back to the castle when he pulled me to a stop and asked why I wasn't talking. It took me until now to realize that I should hate him for killing my Jacob but I couldn't. It was all the long years we spent together that made me love him.

_But he killed Jacob!_ My mind argued. I resisted the urge to cuss in Russian, a language he didn't know. Instead, I just sighed. Felix looked at me questioningly and still I said nothing.

I pulled away from him and continued walking towards what I once that conceded home. I didn't get very far when he stopped me again. And then I finally spoke.

"Felix, I left my car about a hundred miles north-east of the school, can u go to get for me? Please?" my voice was very quiet, but I knew he could hear me.

Confused he said yes, gave me a quick kiss and ran in the direction my car would be.

I couldn't stop thinking about him and how he could have killed the ones I loved. He seemed too sweet to do such a thing, but of course, I knew other wise.

I had finally reached the castle when I realized how tired I really was. Walking in, I ignored the people I once that my family and walked straight to my room.

Not bothering to take anything but my boots off, I crawled into bed. I was asleep within seconds of my head hitting the pillow.

**Authors Note: I hope you liked it :) Review please!**


End file.
